Talk:Potions (Inquisition)
Split Each potion should be split into its own article, rather than having one article for all of them. -- 04:11, November 22, 2014 (UTC) images and icons At last I'm having some success with DAI Tools, (it kept crashing the first time I tried it..) thus I have the possibility to upload some icons and images of things that still miss them. I uploaded all potion recipe icons, and can also create potion images and potion icons, which could be relevant to this page and respective sub-pages. <- Kewpies (talk) 22:56, February 8, 2015 (UTC) :Hm, although I'm not exactly a master of photoshop, I do like the icon images extracted with the help of DAI tools, more than the ones taken from game screenshots. Example or . They contain only potions and no background. Are there any objections if I test and replace all of these icons? Nothing will be deleted, so it's always possible to revert. I'll upload all 15 images to the respective category. <-Kewpies (talk) 22:08, February 9, 2015 (UTC) ::I don't know. On one hand, on the individual articles, I do kind of like having that round border and background on the info box headings. On the other hand, I think the extract images look a lot nicer as the mini icons in front of the potion names. But go for it. :) --[[User:KeladinStorm|'Keladin Storm']] 22:18, February 9, 2015 (UTC) :::I may be accused of being a little overcritical here but the icons seem a bit large, particularly in the info box. Other than that they're very nice -- Ness csr (talk) 04:29, February 10, 2015 (UTC) ::::KeladinStorm, yes, I see what you mean, unfortunately I dont have any solution to this (my opinion is, though, that they look better overall, including the infobox). Ness csr, I see what you mean regarding the size, but since the size in the infobox is fixed, perhaps the image simply fills out that space more than the round icon, which has more background in it. Simlarly to for example which is also quite big in infobox. On the other hand the round ones are slightly too small in the lists - the thingy - and due to the border its a bit hard to see what they are. ::::Well, I'll upload the current version of these icons and then move on to make a set of rune icons, but maybe better versions can be tested at some point. <-Kewpies (talk) 12:41, February 10, 2015 (UTC) :::::A lot of the icons look a bit too small sometimes and I noticed with the round potion ones with the border that they seem to have the edges cut off slightly in the format (on some of them anyway) and you can see little straight edges which is not ideal. On that basis alone your version is better. I think it will look good once they're all matching. -- Ness csr (talk) 13:13, February 10, 2015 (UTC) The potions category From what I understand, the intention was to have 3 smaller categories for each type of consumable. But the "potions" category currently also acts both as the "main category" for all potions, as well as the small subcategory for the healing, lyrium and regeneration potions. So there should be another category for those 3 potions, or alternatively another "main category" for DAI potions in general, which groups together the 3 subcategories. What to name it, I don't know though (since the most obvious name - "DAI potions" - is already in use). -- Kewpies[talk] 22:12, February 12, 2015 (UTC)